


Teach Me

by KittyKat91x



Series: Starker Festivals Bingo April 2020 [7]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blow Jobs, Canon Age Difference, Humor, M/M, inexperienced peter, lil bit fluffy, mini bingo, teach me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:47:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23503345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyKat91x/pseuds/KittyKat91x
Summary: Peter is 18 and still a virgin. It’s not for lack of interest, except on his part. There’s only one person he’s interested in. His mentor, Tony Stark. He doubts Tony would want anything to do with him, but he’s been thinking about asking for Tony to, well, teach him about sex. It goes surprisingly well for Peter.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: Starker Festivals Bingo April 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1725136
Comments: 6
Kudos: 149
Collections: Starker Festivals Events





	Teach Me

Peter stood outside the main lab on Mr. Stark's private floor at the newly repurchased Stark Tower. He was hesitating about going inside and had been standing there for the better part of ten minutes. He wanted to ask Mr. Stark to do something for him. He was nervous as hell about it; it was a big thing to ask.

“Boss wants to know if you’re coming into the lab, Peter,” FRIDAY’s voice came from the speakers hidden above him.

“Oh!” Peter jolted, “Yeah. Um. Yeah I’m coming in,” Peter said as he walked into the lab after FRIDAY opened the door for him.

“Hey kid,” Mr. Stark said. He didn’t look up from the arm he was working on.

Peter dropped his bag next to his desk and sat down. He watched Mr. Stark work from the corner of his eye, trying to be unobtrusive. Mr. Stark must have felt Peter’s eyes on him because he looked up at Peter. Mr. Stark raised his eyebrow, silently asking Peter why he was staring. Peter turned away, feeling his face burn. He heard Mr. Stark sigh.

“Spit it out, kid,” Mr. Stark said. He sounded annoyed, like Peter was interrupting him. He kind of was, wasn’t he?

“Noth-nothing, Mr. Stark. It’s stupid,” Peter muttered. He played with a loose string on the sleeve of his hoodie, averting his gaze from his mentor.

“Well, which is it, nothing or stupid?” Mr. Stark asked.

“It’s stupid. Forget about it. What are you working on?” Peter asked, aiming to distract the older man.

“Let me be the judge of that. What is it, Pete?”

Peter groaned, no such luck. He glanced at Mr. Stark. He was leaning against his desk with one leg crossed over the other. His arms were also crossed over his chest and Peter noticed they were bare. Mr. Stark was wearing a tank top - not unusual - and Peter was distracted. The glow of the arc reactor shone through the shirt, only just visible even to Peter. A non-enhanced person probably wouldn’t even have noticed it.

Mr. Stark cleared his throat.

Peter jerked his gaze up. Mr. Stark had his ‘get on with it’ face on. Peter knew there was no getting out of this. And Mr. Stark always knew when Peter was lying, so he had to actually say what was on his mind.

“Well, it’s just that, you’re really, ah, experienced,” Peter began.

“Experienced,” Mr. Stark echoed. Peter wasn’t sure what his tone meant.

“Uh, yeah. With, like, sexandstuff,” Peter rushed out. He dropped his gaze, but not before he saw Mr. Stark’s eyebrows shoot up to his hairline.

“Run that by me again, Petey,” Mr. Stark said. His voice sounded strained. Peter was pretty sure the man had understood him the first time.

“You’re experienced. With sex. Much more than I am,” Peter’s face was flaming. He wished the floor would open up and swallow him whole.

“You calling me a whore, Parker?” Mr. Stark asked, but Peter could hear the humor - and something else - in his voice.

“Of course not, Mr. Stark! If anything, you’d be a manwhore, since you’re a man,” Peter replied, unable to help being sassy. He ducked a projectile - he thought it might have been a pen - and smiled.

“What’s your point, kid?”

Yup, no getting around it. Peter took a deep breath.

“Right. Well. I was thinking, since you’re so much more experienced, and I trust you…” Peter trailed off. He wouldn’t have to actually say it, would he?

“Get to the point. I refuse to jump to conclusions.”

Peter looked back up at Mr. Stark’s face. He didn’t look angry. He did look like he was jumping to - the right - conclusions, though. So he would have to say it. He could do this.

“I was wondering if you’d teach me,” Peter said, his voice whisper soft.

Silence reigned. It stretched for so long that Peter started to panic. He needed to get out of there, Mr. Stark was mad, he just knew it. He looked up at Mr. Stark. The man was frozen with an unreadable look on his face. Peter immediately began to back track.

“Forget it! Pretend this conversation never happened.” Peter felt so embarrassed and ashamed. Of course Mr. Stark wouldn’t agree to this. He was probably appalled. Peter was about to be thrown out. This was so much worse than Mr. Stark taking his suit. Mr. Stark hated him now-

“Are you sure?” Mr. Stark’s question stopped Peter’s spiraling.

“What?” He couldn’t be saying what Peter thought he was saying.

“Are you sure you want me, an old man, to, well, teach you. About sex?” Mr. Stark clarified.

Peter let out the breath he hadn’t known he was holding. That wasn’t a no.

“Of course I’m sure. You’re the only person I could even imagine asking,” Peter answered honestly.

“Wow. How long have you been thinking about this? Just today?” Mr. Stark asked. Peter wasn’t sure what the man was thinking,

“A couple of weeks actually,” Peter admitted.

“Oh. Wow. Okay. So you’ve thought hard about this? It could, and probably will, cause an irrevocable change to our relationship. And I’m so old, Petey.” Mr. Stark sounded so sincere. Peter hated that he thought so little of himself.

“You’re not old, Mr. Stark. You’re only 49,” Peter said. Mr. Stark huffed out a soft laugh.

“I shouldn’t be surprised you know my exact age,” Mr. Stark muttered. Peter was pretty sure he wasn’t meant to have heard that.

“Mr. Stark?” Peter ventured when the silence stretched again.

“Yeah, Pete?”

“That wasn’t a ‘no’.”

“No, it wasn’t. Pete, there is very little I wouldn’t do for you,” Mr. Stark said. The sincerity in his voice took Peter’s breath away.

“Oh,” Peter breathed out. He stood for a moment, unsure of how to feel, then he looked at Mr. Stark. “So.”

“Of course you want to do it right now,” Mr. Stark muttered, with a hint of humor. Peter was pretty sure he wasn’t supposed to hear that, either. Spider DNA, what could he say?

“Okay. Ground rules. Number one: try calling me ‘Tony.’ “Mr. Stark’ is far too formal. I’ve told you a million times to call me ‘Tony’, maybe now it will stick,” Mr. Stark - er - Tony said.

“Tony. Got it.” Mr. - er - Tony, sucked in a sharp breath and ducked his head.

“Second, we are not doing this here. A lab is not the place I’m taking your virginity, Pete.”

“So where?” Peter asked, trailing off when Mr. Stark raised an unimpressed eyebrow.

“I have an entire apartment, with a bedroom, upstairs. Many bedrooms. One of which is actually yours, you’ll recall,” Tony drawled.

“Right, of course,” Peter muttered, embarrassment causing his face to heat again.

“Third, I’d like to discuss safe words and signals,” Tony began.

“I like the stoplight method. And when you can’t talk, tapping your partner's thigh twice,” Peter put in. Tony raised impressed eyebrows at him.

“You’ve really thought about this. Okay. That works. Also, since you’re a virgin, I’ll assume you’re clean,” Tony started.

“I’m pretty sure the spider DNA would take care of that anyway. I haven’t even had a simple cold since I got bit,” Peter interrupted.

“Oh. Well regardless, I think it’s safe to assume you’re clean. I know I am, because I haven’t been sexually active since I last got tested. That said, what is your opinion on condoms?”

Peter felt his face heat again. He ducked his head, but forced himself to meet Mr. Stark’s - Tony! - gaze. He had to be an adult about this. He was an adult.

“Well, I’ve never experienced either; but I’ve heard that no condom is better.”

“I have experienced both. No condom is definitely better, for both people,” Tony said.

“No condom, then,” Peter said decisively. He sounded much more confident than he felt, but he trusted Tony.

“Fri, who’s in the penthouse?” Tony asked.

“No one, sir,” FRIDAY answered.

“Alright, Pete, let’s head up now while we have some peace and quiet. If you’re still sure,” Tony said.

“I’m still sure,” Peter said. He liked that Tony was checking in, though. 

Peter snatched his bag off the floor and led the way to the elevator that FRIDAY held open. She brought them up to the penthouse without being asked.

“Thanks, Fri,” Peter said when they got off the elevator.

Tony took Peter’s hand and led him to the hallway with their bedrooms.

“My room or yours, Pete?”

Peter considered that. There were pro’s and con’s either way. In the end it was easy.

“Yours.”

Tony turned into his room with no further discussion. He closed the door behind Peter and slipped out of his shoes. Peter followed suit, but stopped there like Tony had. He stood, feeling awkward, and looked around the room he had only been in a few times before.

“So what now?” Peter asked.

“Now, I’m going to kiss you.”

Before Peter could process that, Tony had tilted Peter’s face up and slotted their lips together. Peter gasped and Tony took advantage to slip his tongue into Peter’s mouth. Peter moaned and leaned into the kiss. He tried to mimic Tony’s movements and it was awkward.

“Just feel,” Tony murmured against Peter’s lips before returning to the kiss.

So Peter felt. He felt Tony’s tongue and lips. He felt Tony’s hands, running first down his torso, then up, under his shirt and hoodie. They separated long enough for Peter’s shirts to come off, then they were connected again.

Peter felt Tony’s hands roaming along his body, as if memorizing him. He felt Tony’s hands in his hair. He moaned when Tony’s grip tightened and groaned when Tony moved on.

He felt Tony pushing him backward and felt the bed behind his knees. He sat when Tony pushed on his shoulders, breaking the kiss. He stared up, breathing heavy, and took in the sight of a thoroughly kissed Tony Stark. His lips were swollen, and with his enhanced eyesight Peter could see small bite marks he hadn’t realized he had made. Tony’s pupils were so lust blown, his eyes were almost black, only a small ring of brown showing.

He felt his cock, which had been half hard since they got to the bedroom, harden fully when Tony sank to his knees in front of Peter. Tony undid the button and zip of Peter’s jeans and Peter stood to help him take them off. Tony took his jeans off entirely before reaching for Peter’s boxers. He pulled them down, inch by inch, revealing more and more of Peter’s skin. Peter’s erection sprang free, almost hitting Tony in the face. The thought turned Peter on even more.

Finally, Tony had Peter completely naked. He had Peter sit back down, but didn’t go straight for Peter’s cock like he thought he would. Instead, Tony kissed and sucked on Peter’s thighs and stomach.

Tony lavished Peter with kisses and crept closer and closer to where Peter wanted him most. The build up was killing Peter. He squirmed, causing Tony to chuckle.

“Please, Tony,” Peter croaked.

“Please what?” Tony asked, his voice muffled by Peter’s thigh.

“Please touch me.”  
  
“I am touching you.” He punctuated that with a sharp bite to Peter’s inner thigh.

Peter groaned, causing Tony to chuckle again. The vibrations felt like heaven against Peter’s skin. After what felt like an eternity, Tony finally made his way to Peter’s balls. He spent longer than Peter thought necessary there, but it felt too good to complain. 

Peter looked down and met Tony’s gaze.

“Fuck,” Peter moaned. His head fell back.

Tony took Peter’s cock into his mouth down to the root in one go. Peter jolted forward and looked back down. It took everything he had not to come right then and there. The sight of Mr. Stark - Tony, Tony fucking Stark - sucking his cock would fuel his fantasies for the rest of his life.

Peter was so on edge, he knew he wouldn’t last. Tony bobbed his head once, twice.

“Fuck! I’m gonna come!” Peter warned.

Tony sucked harder and Peter saw stars. He came down Tony’s throat and almost cried at how amazing it felt. He looked down just in time to see Tony swallow around his cock. Peter spurted weakly at the sight, unable to stop himself. Tony swallowed again before pulling off with an obscene ‘pop’.

“That was incredible,” Peter said, still breathless. “Can I return the favor?”

Without waiting for a response, Peter reached down and pulled Tony’s shirt off. He was once again mesmerized by Tony’s chest. The arc reactor was beautiful, its glow soft and serene. Peter loved how soft Tony was. He knew the man was strong, had seen some of the things Tony did in the lab that required strength. But he was a soft sort of strong. He didn’t look dehydrated, or have huge bulging muscles, but to Peter he was perfect.

Peter ran his hands along Tony’s shoulders and into his hair. He tightened his grip and pulled Tony’s head back.

“You didn’t answer me,” Peter said, a hint of a smirk on his face.

“I can’t come multiple times like you can. So you can return the favor, if you want. But the lesson will be over for tonight,” Tony replied, the slightest bit of strain in his voice from the way Peter held his head.

“Tonight?”

“I told you this would change our relationship. If you want it to.” Tony looked so nervous as he added that last bit. Peter couldn’t help but smile. Of course he wanted this to change their relationship. That’s why he asked in the first place.

“I do,” Peter answered, a soft smile still in place.

Tony smiled back and Peter melted at the soft look on the man’s face. He let up on his grip but didn’t remove his hands from Tony’s soft hair. His fingers absently stroked through Tony’s hair.

“We have time, right?” Peter asked, insecurity obvious in his voice.

Tony smiled again and tugged one of Peter’s hands free of his hair. He placed a gentle kiss on Peter’s palm, and looked up through his lashes.

“We have time.”


End file.
